yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
What goes around comes around/Beware the Darklight Crypt
Here is how the spooky Darklight Crypt mission starts in Rise of the Portal Masters. When they got back, Master Eon was very pleased. Master Eon: Well done, My friends. You're all far from finished. The Ghostly denizens of the Afterworld need your help. The Undead are running amok, They are literally up in arms. All of you must find a way to restore their peaceful rest. Be brave, Your adventure in the Darklight Crypt awaits. Starlight Glimmer: We won't let you down, Master Eon. Duck: Come on! Soon, They make their way to Darklight Crypt. As soon as everyone got here, They seen it to be as paradise. Toby: Look! With one look, They could see some pie that are for sale. Batterson: Blueberry cream pie! I'm so glad you're here. I've been having a terrible time with my baking business. I set up my bakery just outside of this undead town because I figured who needs pies more than the Undead? And I was right! I started selling pies to lots of Ghost creatures. They liked them so much, That very soon they only ate my pies and stopped eating the brains of the living. It was a win win situation! That is, Until recently. Something happened and I don't know what. It's supre scary in there. I know... I know... It doesn't look scary now, But in the Ghost World... Sorry, It gets confusing around here. I'll show your all what I mean. These Spectral Shifting Platforms can swtich you all from the real world to the Ghost World, And Back again. Watch! With Batterson demonstrating the platform, It teleported everyone into the ghost world. Batterson: Pretty neat, Huh? See how that door is open in the Ghost World, But was closed in the real world? All of you will need to switch to and from the Ghost World to get past ovsticles. So... If it's a scary monster in the Ghost World, Switch back and you'll be able to pass him in the real world. It's not as hard as it seems. Just like following a recipe. (notice a couple of monsters) Ack! I'd better change things back! (return everyone to the real world) Whew, That's batter! Er, I mean better! Anyway, The bank is gonna take my pie shop if I don't get some sales and soon! Could you all find out why the Ghosts have stopped buying my pies? Mirage the Illouisnist: Don't worry, Batterson. We'll help anyway we can. So, They begin their mission on every pathway and every platform they came across. Goofy: Gwarsh, Isn't that a giant eyeball. Occulous: Hello, I am Occulous! In case any of you haven't noticed, I'm a giant eyeball! And neither of you aren't ghosts. But here you all are in the ghost world. Neat trick! Patrick Star: Thanks. SpongeBob SquarePants: Come on, Guys. Let's just keep going. Twilight Sparkle: Right! Mr. Krabs: And let's keep an eye out for any bad guys. With that said, Everyone set out to find the problem to Batterson's trouble. Gallant: Hey! Are you guys pie sallers? Oh please tell me you all are! No, I guess not. That evil eyeball came and outlawed all pies in this town. Just about the worst thing a person, Er... Or part of a person, Could do. His name is Occulous, And he showed up a little while ago. He doesn't approve of pies. He also wants us to do terrible things to the living. But none of us really want that. We just want to eat pie. Is that so wrong? Hey! I have an idea. Maybe you guys can help us kick Occulous out of this town for good? It won't be easy though. You all have to make your way through some kind of crazy maze to get to his lair. Pinkie Pie: True, But it would be a-maze-ing. (rimshot) Percy: (chuckles) You got to admit Pinkie Pie, She sure has her ways. James: I can't imagine why. Spike: I'll say. Soon, They went off through many obstacle course and into the maze with every platform they cam across. Lugubrious: Delicious pie made of apples, make all the ghosts cackle. Flake and pretty putrid crusts, eat them 'til our stomachs bust... But now the pies are no more, us ghosts must eat brains like before. We ghosts do not want it this way so please make that giant eyeball pay! Oh... I'm too hungry to rhyme! Sunset Shimmer: Don't worry, We'll take that eye out of the sky! (facepalm) Oh great, Now I just rhyme. Nia: We have to go now, There isn't much time. Rebecca: You did it again! Without hesitation, Everyone and Everypony continued on for the mission. Arcane: I can see Occulous' maze. It's really quite simple, For a non-ghost that is. There are four keys needed. They're easy to stop but hard for us ghosts to pick up. Because we're ghosts. And we can't mick anything up. Some blocks can be moved. Others cannot and are just there to fake you out. The only way to tell is to touch them. Boog: Well, Only one way to tell apart on a lot of blocks. Elliot: Its by flipping the switch. As the Steam Team turned on the lamps, Everyone and Everypony else started finding the right blocks to make their pathway. Finally, They came upon Occulous just in the nick of time. Occulous: So, You all made it throut my maze. Huh? Well, I guess it's time to get my tentacles dirty. I think it's time i introduce you all to my Stump Demons. Gallant: I've heard there is a way to defeat Occulous. But you guys have to be in the real world to do it. And since ghosts like me only live in the Ghost World, We'll need you guys to do the honors. There is a cannon in the real world. It's just the things to shoot right in his giant eyeball. Use that Activator, And it will pull you guys and Occulous into the real world, Then just fire that cannon right into his eye! Toby: Then let's get to platforms. Nia: And grab ourselves a cannon. Sid: Way ahead of ya, Nia! Diego: We're going in. Every time they enter in and out of the Ghost World, They were able to use the cannon to fight Occulous. At last, They were able to defeat him for good. Gallant: You did it! Occulous' reign of terror is over! It's now time for the reign of pies! Come back to me when any of you're ready to go hit up the bakery. But hurry. I'm starving! Manny: Okay, Let's get out of here. With that said, They return to the bakery where Batterson was happily waiting. Batterson: The Ghosts are happy. I'm making a fortune and am really happy! And it's all thanks to you all! Hmm... I think I have another win win idea. I'll have these ghosts deliver pies all thoughtout the Skylands. That way, I'll expand my business and all of you can get extra health bounese! Pies are very health, You know? At least here in our world. Keep an eye out for them. No pun intended! Twilight Sparkle: Your welcome, Batterson. Spongebob Squarepants: Hey. Before we go, Can eye have a pie? (laughing) As everyone and everypony laughed, They all enjoyed some nice healthy pies. Category:The Chronicles of Skylands and Equestria Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225